The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling (not patented) with the variety JACpray (not patented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the bright orange-pink blend color, compact habit and healthy foliage of the female parent combined with the excellent bud form and clustering ability of the male parent. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Compact, rounded plant habit;
2. Novel flower color;
3. Dark green, glossy foliage;
4. Flowers presented in large sprays; and
5. Ease of rooting from softwood cuttings.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.